pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invention Fanatic Style)
Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Donna Summer *Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Donna Summer Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Petunia Pig We Should Cry *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:Miss-Trina-Mouse's Family Invetion Fanatic Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG